O Doce Sabor do Medo
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [Resposta ao Desafio 140 Temas] O que é esse prazer inconfundível que se sente ao matar? Certamente é aquela expressão desesperada no rosto das vítimas, aquele sentimento de medo que as assola... é simplesmente... prazeroso.


**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**O Doce Sabor do Medo**

Mais uma vez cumpria uma de suas missões para aqueles sujos monarquistas. Em prol de que mesmo eles diziam que estavam lutando? Em prol de uma nova era, uma era de _paz_. Paz? Eles pareciam mais pais contando historinhas de contos de fadas para seus pequenos filhos, filhos que com aquelas histórias logo se tornariam seres fracos e fúteis, seres que certamente não sobreviveriam à sua lei da sobrevivência do mais forte… seres que ele teria imenso prazer em tirar a vida.

Como sentia satisfação… era algo reconfortante aquilo, usar sua espada, fatiar a pele de cada ser vivo que se colocasse em seu caminho, e em breve, em breve o sangue daqueles monarquistas idiotas estaria em sua lâmina também… ele seria o único sobrevivente, o único Hitokiri de toda a Edo, controlaria tudo e todos e veria o medo no rosto daqueles mais fracos e inúteis. Sim… veria o _medo._

Como era prazeroso ver aquela expressão ridícula no rosto de alguém que estava destinado a ser seu alvo, aquela expressão, aquele semblante assustado era a maior fraqueza de todos aqueles reles mortais, a escória de toda a humanidade… odiava ainda mais aqueles que suplicavam por medo de perder suas vidas… eles sempre morriam mais cedo e o deixavam terrivelmente irritado. Afinal, como um homem que carrega uma espada, um verdadeiro lutador ou governante, implora por sua vida com medo em seus olhos?

Era realmente uma realização, quão preciosas eram aquelas visões que apenas hitokiris poderiam ter. Matar pessoas pelo puro prazer de ver o medo estampado em seus rostos. Cortar-lhes a delicada pele calmamente, quase de maneira graciosa, até que a expressão ficasse mais e mais aterrorizada. Mais prazeroso ainda ver aqueles metidos a corajosos, aqueles cuja expressão se tornava numa de raiva pelos atos de seu inimigo. E de que adiantava aquela súbita mudança de humor? De que adiantava aquela súbita reação contra um amante da morte, contra um apreciador do medo? Eles logo descobriam quando suas vidas eram roubadas pela lâmina afiada de sua espada.

Nada… súplicas, pedidos, mulheres, crianças, idosos, seja lá quais fossem as regras daqueles tolos. Assassinos eram apenas assassinos, eram pessoas movidas por um desejo maior do que os comandantes poderiam imaginar, pois eles nunca haviam brandido uma espada contra uma vida. Assassinos eram realmente movidos pelo desejo de apreciar o medo no rosto de suas vítimas e o sangue escorrendo por sua lâmina e sujando seu rosto. Ele… ele adorava aquela sinfonia produzida pelos gritos incessantes de dor, adorava cada vez que seus olhos encaravam o de sua vítima e via o medo crescer ainda mais… isso… eles deviam temer, deviam temer sua força, deviam temer sua habilidade, deviam temer por suas vidas, deviam temer pela existência dele… pois ninguém seria capaz de pará-lo.

Era relaxante gargalhar, gargalhar diante da humilhação de seu alvo, era excitante tirar cada pedaço de sua vida aos poucos, era gratificante ver aquele medo, um medo que ele jamais sentira, que jamais demonstraria, pois ele era forte… ele era um dos sobreviventes, era forte, era _único_. Não haveria remanescentes poderosos em _sua_ era. Haveria apenas medo, medo, muito medo… medo do mundo, medo dele, medo do poder que ele teria, medo de sua força e de sua habilidade. Todos, queria todos com medo! Riria em suas caras, riria daqueles os quais servia no momento, os humilharia, os faria ter mais medo ainda. Sim, pois eles já tinham medo de sua força, de tudo o que sabia, de tudo que poderia usar contra eles.

Jamais se tornaria um dos fracos, jamais deixaria aquele sentimento assolar-lhe. Era um retalhador, era um matador, era um sobrevivente… era o único…

Mas então… de repente… suas feições se contorceram… mudaram naquelas feições de suas vítimas… como? Como aquilo acontecera? Conseguia sentir aquela dor dilacerante em sua pele, em toda a sua pele, estava tomando-o por completo. Não conseguia ver o próprio rosto, estava tudo vermelho, tudo ardente, mas sabia, sabia que as suas feições estavam contorcidas, estavam _distorcidas_, estavam espelhando todo o _medo_ que vira em suas vítimas.

Então era aquela a sensação de sentir medo? Sentir tamanha dor e deixar seu mundo se resumir àquele sentimento de que não sobreviveria? _Sobreviver…_ ele _precisava_ sobreviver. Aquele sentimento fê-lo sentir ainda mais vivo… ainda mais desesperado por atear-se ao seu último fio de vida. Não morreria… não poderia morrer… tinha _medo_ daquilo que chamavam de morte? Não, não poderia ter… ele _era_ a morte, ele tirava a vida dos outros… e agora, sua vida parecia se esvair mais a cada minuto com aquela dor dilacerante penetrando ainda mais fundo por todos os lugares de seu corpo.

Não! Não seria como suas vítimas… não se deixaria levar pelo medo… ganharia dele… ele era um bom inimigo, mas não era páreo para ele, o retalhador. Aquele medo apenas fê-lo provar o doce sabor da vida que ainda não conhecia, mas que não superava o doce sabor da morte dos outros, de vê-los sentir medo.

Sim… agora sabia… sabia que sensação estranha era aquela, sabia o que exatamente lhe dava mais prazer… e viveria… viveria para continuar a vencê-lo, viveria para continuar a vê-lo no rosto de outrem, viveria por ter provado do exótico sabor de seu maior prazer, pelo sabor do medo, da morte.

**Fim**

**Estou aqui apresentando uma resposta ao Desafio dos 140 Temas do MdF.**

**O tema proposto foi **Medo**. De início, eu pensei em fazer uma reflexão de um personagem com medo, sentindo medo e descrevendo-o, mas então, mudei de idéia… seria bem mais interessante se fizesse do ponto de vista _externo_, mostrando alguém que gosta de ver o medo dos outros.**

**Acho que o personagem que melhor se encaixou nesse tema e nessa nova perspectiva foi o Shishio. Ele é um doido sanguinário que eu adoro. Gostei de fazer um fic com ele, parece um psicopata com esses pensamentos. XD – não deixa de ser afinal.**

**Bom, se acharam que ficou bom o suficiente para comentarem, adorarei receber as reviews.**

**Kissus da Mitz**

**Ja!**


End file.
